In some existing approaches, a memory array, such as a static random access memory (SRAM) array, uses read bit lines for data outputs. The read bit lines are also called data lines because the read bit lines carry logical values that reflect data stored in the memory cells to be read, for example. The read bit lines include local read bit lines and global read bit lines. In some approaches, with reference to a current read operation of a memory cell, a corresponding global read bit line of a memory macro is pre-charged to a high logical value at the end of a prior read operation. Read bit lines of memory cells not to be read are also pre-charged at the end of the prior read operation. During the current read operation, depending on the logical value of the data stored in the memory cell to be read, the corresponding global read bit line is discharged to reflect the logical value of the data stored in the memory cell to be read. Read bit line pre-charging and discharging consume electrical power, however.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.